Déchéance
by Lady Hell Cosplay
Summary: Et si la vie vous arrachait au bonheur à l'âge de 11 ans seulement pour vous plonger en plein cauchemar, comment réagiriez-vous? Sauriez-vous vous en sortir ou sombreriez-vous dans la déchéance la plus totale? Maintenant âgé de 16 ans, Sasuke est devenu un toxicomane. Seulement, que se passerait-il si son cher grand frère venait à réapparaître? Yaoi. Inceste. ItaSasuIta.


**Titre :** Déchéance

**Auteur :** Lady Hell Cosplay

**Disclamer :** Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance. Angst. Yaoi. Inceste.

**Rating / Avertissements :** M pour présences de scènes explicites dans certains chapitres. Elles ne seront pas indiquées à l'avance. Il y aura également présence d'incestes entre les deux frères. Si vous n'aimez pas et si cela vous choque, ne lisez pas cette fanfiction. Vous êtes averti.

**Pairing :** ItaSasuIta

**Résumé :** Et si la vie vous arrachait au bonheur à l'âge de 11 ans seulement pour vous plonger en plein cauchemar, comment réagiriez-vous? Sauriez-vous vous sortir ou sombreriez-vous dans la déchéance la plus totale? Maintenant âgé de 16 ans, Sasuke est devenu un toxicomane. Seulement, que se passerait-il si son cher grand frère venait à réapparaître dans sa vie?

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si certaines fautes ont réussies à se glisser parmi mes écrits malgré ma vigilance. Je fais tout mon possible! De plus, si vous avez des commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais (Tant que vous le faites dans le respect), j'adorerais avoir votre avis! Je ne peux pas m'améliorer si je n'ai aucune review. Aussi, pour ce qui est de la publication des chapitres, j'irai à mon propre rythme. Je tiens énormément à cette fanfiction et je ne tiens pas à bâcler quoi que ce soit. Elle ne sera jamais abandonnée et je posterai au fil des semaines et des mois, mais je ne veux pas me mettre de pression inutile. Merci beaucoup et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Tout était si froid… Si froid et si gris et ce, depuis si longtemps maintenant. J'en aurais presque oublié ce que le mot « bonheur » signifiait si lors de mon enfance, je ne l'avais pas expérimenté. Et de mon enfance, des souvenirs, ils n'en restaient pas beaucoup. Je soupirai fortement et recommençai à aspirer, relâchant ensuite lentement les volutes de fumée vers le plafond. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre que l'effet apparaisse… et attendre que ma vie ne devienne meilleure. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas à me voiler la face, j'avais perdu espoir depuis un bon moment déjà. Je savais déjà que je finirais mal. Certainement mort d'une overdose, battu à mort ou dans une de mes « activités » qui auraient mal tourné. Comment bien finir et être heureux quand la vie vous avait ri au nez en vous reprenant tout ce qui vous rendait « vous » et vous avait envoyé en enfer en l'espace d'une seule soirée? J'aspirai une nouvelle fois. Une douce euphorie et un calme artificiel s'étaient emparés de moi à mesure que le THC avait fait son effet. Je fermai les yeux, envahit d'un sentiment de paix éphémère qui ne durerait pas longtemps et je m'endormis.

_Je me faisais réveiller par des drôles de bruits... Des éclats de voix brisées. Je me demandais, du haut de mes 11 ans, que pouvait-il bien se passer. À 11 ans, j'étais encore un peu naïf, ne comprenant pas nécessairement tout, mais pas suffisamment naïf pour ne pas comprendre qu'il se passait certainement quelque chose de grave. Je m'étais levé, encore habillé de mon pyjama, armé de mon dinosaure, les douze coups de minuit à peine entendus et avait ouvert la porte de ma chambre tout doucement. Je ne devais surtout pas faire de bruits, murmurait la voix en écho dans ma tête. Tout à ma furtivité, j'avais lentement descendu les marches de l'escalier qui menaient au salon, les voix venant de la cuisine se taisant soudainement après quelques cris et bruits suspects. De là, me cachant derrière le canapé, j'avais pu avoir une vue presque complète sur la cuisine. _

_Rouge... Rouge était la couleur qui parcellait les meubles, les murs et le plancher._

_Rouge. Rouge était la couleur du sang qui tombait, par gouttes de la longue lame._

_Rouge! Rouge était la lueur que j'avais cru apercevoir dans les yeux de mon cher grand frère._

_Dans une sorte de brouillard, je m'étais enfoui dans ma chambre, pas certain pour autant de m'être fait entendre. Mes pas légers et rapides m'avaient rapidement mené vers mon lit. Caché en dessous de mes couvertures, toujours armé de mon dinosaure, je m'étais forcé à me rendormir, certain d'être en plein cauchemar. _

Je me réveillai en sursaut. C'était somme toute assez habituel. Les cauchemars étaient assez récurrents et ne me laissaient jamais très longtemps tranquille. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux et devant les yeux, me réveillant complètement. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée un peu plus éprouvante que les autres… J'aurais pu souhaiter que ma journée se termine rapidement pour aller me recoucher, mais éveillé ou endormi, je n'étais jamais tranquille. Éveillé ou endormi, je n'avais jamais aucun contrôle. La seule chose sur laquelle j'avais un minimum de contrôle était les sensations à l'intérieur de ma tête. Avant même que les marques sur ma joue due à l'oreiller ait disparu, je me levai et m'approchai de mon placard. Je fouillai tout au fond, à gauche, derrière une grosse boite de carton et y trouvai le petit coffre que j'y cachais. Je l'ouvris presque avec frénésie, cherchant une dose. Trouvant ce que je cherchais et notant mentalement que je devrais y retourner dans la journée, je me fis rapidement une ligne mince sur mon bureau. M'aidant d'une carte et d'un petit billet, je sniffai la poudre blanche. Une impression de bonheur et de confiance se fit ressentir. Je me sentais mieux maintenant, beaucoup mieux.

Il faut dire… Je n'avais pas toujours pris de poudre. Au départ, j'avais commencé comme tout le monde. En fait, comme tout le monde que je connaissais. De l'herbe et de l'alcool au début, pour essayer de faire disparaitre mes problèmes… mais lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient accrus et avaient persisté, j'avais augmenté les doses et changé progressivement pour quelque chose de plus fort. Et ce, pour quelque chose de plus en plus fort. Seulement, je ne regrettais absolument rien. Sans cela, je serais déjà mort et c'était une certitude absolue. J'avais simplement cherché quelque chose qui me ferait supporter tout ça.

M'essuyant le nez et rangeant mon stock, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

« Tu dois être propre et soigné… Comme le parfait adolescent que j'ai élevé… N'est-ce pas, Sasuke? »

Les paroles remontèrent en moi et me donnèrent envie de gerber. Dire qu'il m'avait dit ça d'une voix mielleuse, accompagnée d'un sourire hypocrite. Je détestais cet homme.

J'enlevai mon vieux gilet à manches longues de groupe de musique noir trop grand pour moi et mon bas de pyjama de la même couleur et m'observai dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. J'aurai clairement pu être beau… dans d'autres circonstances. Quoique… J'imagine que pour certain, je l'étais déjà. Le vieil adage disait bien que tous les goûts étaient dans la nature, non? J'étais mince, surement un peu trop, et pâle. Très pâle. Rien d'étonnant quand on n'avalait presque rien. Je mangeais environ un repas par jour, parfois même une simple collation et c'était plus par obligation du médecin que par réel désir. Je ne voyais même pas l'utilité de manger : Je n'avais jamais faim de toute façon. Je savais bien que c'était un des effets secondaires de la drogue, mais même en le sachant, m'obliger à manger me donnait parfois tout simplement envie de vomir. J'imagine qu'il fallait bien mourir de quelque chose, de toute façon. Je touchai du bout des doigts mes cheveux noirs. Plus long en avant en une frange me recouvrant une partie du regard, deux mèches encadrant mon visage et le derrière court et indiscipliné. Mes yeux, eux, ressemblaient à de vrais puits sans fond tellement ils étaient noirs et impénétrables. J'osai un regard vers le reste de mon corps et le détournai rapidement. Ce que j'y voyais ne me plaisait pas du tout. Le temps passé ici avait laissé des traces, n'est-ce pas? Certaines marques seraient toujours là, impossibles à faire disparaître tellement elles avaient été creusées profondément par ma tristesse, ma colère, ma haine et mes espoirs brisés. Des espoirs brisés… J'eus un rire triste. Mes bras, particulièrement mes poignets, en étaient recouverts.

J'embarquai sous l'eau et laissai la chaleur agir sur mon mal-être. La deuxième partie du cauchemar se força à mon esprit.

_Je me faisais réveiller par des mains pâles et fortes qui me secouaient. J'ouvrais les yeux, encore incertain et pas tout à fait alerte. Mon cadran, dans le coin de ma chambre, affichait presque les deux heures du matin. Mon frère aîné, au-dessus de moi, tentait de m'expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Il me sortait alors de force du lit et sans me laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il me prenait dans ses bras telle une princesse. Son visage exprimait une inquiétude sourde que je ne lui avais jamais connue. Il sortait alors de la chambre d'un pas rapide alors même que je commençai à me réveiller pour de bon et à lui poser des questions, de plus en plus paniqué. C'est alors que je sentais la drôle d'odeur de fumée… et que je voyais les ombres créées par le début des flammes contre les murs. Il me plaquait alors une de ses mains sur les yeux dans un désir de me cacher l'inexplicable. Descendre les escaliers, traverser le salon et le petit couloir qui menait à la sortie arrière ne devait pas lui prendre plus d'une minute, mais cette minute me paraissait interminable. Le temps semblait ralenti alors même que j'appelais désespérément nos parents. Je ne les entendais nulle part autour de moi et le crépitement des flammes que je sentais grossir de façon exponentielle suffisait à me glacer le sang. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait et ne voyait rien du tout, augmentant un peu plus mon angoisse. Il ouvrait alors la porte arrière d'un coup de pied et traversait rapidement notre petit jardin. Je me débattais alors afin de regagner la vue et la dernière image de la maison de mon enfance qui se gravait dans mes rétines sombres était celle d'une maison léchée par l'oranger et le rouge. Le rouge… Je tombais alors dans l'inconscience. _

Je sortis de la douche. Il ne servait à rien de se rappeler de ces incessants cauchemars… que j'aurais pu qualifier de souvenirs refoulés. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais bien obligé d'avouer que ces cauchemars avaient déjà été réalité. Du moins, j'en étais presque sûre. J'avais bien essayé de me convaincre que la douleur et surtout la drogue avait inventé ces drôles d'images avec les années si ce n'était de ce que j'avais appris par hasard à l'école quand j'y allais encore. Il était apparemment impossible de lire et de voir l'heure dans un rêve.

Je retournai devant la glace. Je pris la peine de me sécher les cheveux et je me les coiffai comme à l'habitude, me raidissant le devant et finissant avec un peu de fixatif à l'arrière pour accentuer l'absence de gravité. Je cherchai dans mon tiroir, trouvant rapidement mon eyeliner, que j'appliquai avec parcimonie autour des yeux. Si j'en mettais trop aujourd'hui, le médecin me réprimanderait. Je devais avoir l'air propre et soigné. Il ne fallait jamais se faire réprimander par le médecin, jamais. Je l'avais appris ces dernières années. J'avais appris à obéir à la perfection, même si cela me donnait la nausée. Mieux valait toujours obéir et éviter… même si éviter était impossible dans l'absolu, puisqu'il trouvait toujours une raison. Obéir et prendre plus de drogue avant pour supporter et ensuite pour oublier.

Je me trainai jusqu'à ma chambre et je choisis méticuleusement mes vêtements pour la journée. Passant en revue mon placard en entier, mon choix final s'arrêta sur un jean noir serré et un pull noir uni à peine trop grand pour moi à manches longues. Je devais cacher les espoirs brisés, sinon ils deviendraient réprimandes. J'avais presque l'air normal, dans ces vêtements-là. Je regardai avec regret mes chaînes, mes bracelets en cuir, mes bottes ornées de pointes d'acier et de tout le reste et me contentai de refermer le placard. Je devais être propre et soigné. C'était un ordre et on obéit en enfer. Une fois préparé, je pris mon sac noir à bandoulière, comme tout le reste, et mis dedans ce dont j'aurais besoin pour me réapprovisionner. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine. Le médecin y buvait un café, confortablement installé à la table vitrée. Il me fit un grand sourire aussitôt qu'il m'aperçut. Il prit ensuite la parole, avec sarcasme, alors même que j'essayais de sortir de la cuisine, déjà mal à l'aise.

- Tu es bien élevé, Sasuke. Tout à fait présentable! Mes félicitations. Avais-tu l'intention de sortir?

- Oui… Je dois sortir… quelques heures, murmurai-je en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bien. N'oublie pas de revenir pour 14h. Ce soir, nous avons un invité très important.

- Je serai revenu pour 14h. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kabuto.

Le médecin me refit un de ces exécrables sourires qui me faisaient froid dans le dos et je quittai la pièce et la maison avec empressement. Certainement trop vite en fait.

Lorsque je revins, vers 13h30, j'avais avec moi quatre jours de doses. Elles ne m'avaient rien coûté cette fois-ci et j'avais même eu le plaisir de reprendre une large ligne avec l'homme que j'avais pu trouver aujourd'hui. N'ayant pas toujours suffisamment d'argent, le médecin ne m'en donnant que très rarement et si peu à la fois, j'avais bien appris à payer autrement avec certains. Échange de services, qu'ils disaient. Heureusement pour moi, celui d'aujourd'hui semblait propre et était très beau. Cela rendait l'échange de services beaucoup plus agréable. Quoique… Avec la ligne qu'il m'avait faite, peu importe de quoi il aurait eu l'air, j'aurais peut-être eu envie de me le faire. La poudre blanche légèrement granuleuse, surtout prise en ces quantités, provoquait toujours en moi de très grosses pulsions sexuelles. Un des effets secondaires, qu'ils disaient. L'homme avait dû être comblé que je sois si enclin à « payer ».

J'arrivai à la maison du médecin ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Exactement ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Lorsque je passai le pas de la porte, prêt à me rendre directement dans ma chambre, je remarquai que le ménage avait été fait. Tout dans la maison était si propre et rangé… Il y avait même une bonne odeur de produits de nettoyage. La personne que nous attendions devait vraiment être importante pour qu'il se donne cette peine. Normalement, c'était moi qui faisais le nécessaire pour l'entretien ménager. Même pour les amis et les drôles de personnes qu'il me ramenait parfois, il n'en faisait jamais autant. De plus, dans mes souvenirs un peu confus, comme nous étions vendredi, il était censé être à l'hôpital à cette heure de la journée. Pourtant, je le trouvai sur le canapé en cuir du salon. Il y était occupé à lire une de ses grosses encyclopédies sur la chirurgie ou je ne savais pas quoi encore et buvait ce que je devinais être une tasse de thé. Je n'avais jamais rien compris à ses lectures. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais cherché à comprendre non plus. J'essayai de faire comme s'il n'était pas là et je le dépassai rapidement pour rejoindre l'escalier de la cuisine, mais une main sur mon bras m'arrêta. Je me retournai lentement pour le regarder et je vis qu'il m'observait derrière ses lunettes rondes. D'une pression sur le bras et d'un petit mouvement de tête, il m'incitait à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Et par-delà l'incitation, c'était un ordre.

Je pris lentement place à ses côtés, délaissant mon sac à bandoulière par terre, particulièrement mal à l'aise malgré l'habitude malsaine qui s'était instaurée avec les années. Le silence se fit. J'aurais pu entendre voler une mouche dans la pièce d'à côté. Je regardai fixement devant moi, essayant déjà de me perdre dans les vapes de brumes de mon esprit. Je savais qu'il m'observait, se posant déjà les questions.

Il savait.

Il savait que je savais.

Je sentis le mouvement d'air que fit sa main en se déplaçant avant même de la ressentir. Je fermai les yeux avec force. Du bout de ses longs doigts fins, il caressa ma joue. J'imaginai quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. N'importe qui, même le jeune homme de la rue de tout à l'heure. Il descendit sa main… encore et encore. Un accro dans ma respiration se fit entendre dans le calme ambiant. Je ressentis une profonde haine envers moi-même pour être si faible. La drogue faisait malheureusement encore assez effet pour décupler mes sensations. Ou plutôt… heureusement? Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille, alors même qu'il continuait ses légers mouvements et me murmura :

- Tu es un garçon bien élevé, Sasuke. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas?

Et je sus avec certitude qu'aujourd'hui encore, je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

Quelques heures plus tard, assis à la table de la cuisine et ce, toujours dans le silence le plus complet, excepté quelques bruits d'ustensiles, un cognement se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée. Encore un peu hagard, je levai la tête de mon assiette. Je remarquai alors que je mangeais, par obligation, des pâtes. Je n'aurais su dire si elles étaient bonnes ou même carrément mauvaises. Je n'avais même pas envie de manger. Je jetai un regard au médecin devant moi et m'aperçus qu'il me regardait avec un grand sourire satisfait et rempli d'attentes. Je me demandai vaguement ce qu'il me réservait. Peut-être était-ce encore un de ses jeux tordus qu'il aimait inventer, parfois, avec certains de ses amis? De toute façon, j'étais tellement confus et fatigué que quelques activités de plus ou de moins ne changeraient pas grand-chose à mon état. Il me fit un autre signe de la tête, voulant que j'aille moi-même répondre à la porte. Je me levai, ressentant quelques douleurs tolérables, et me dirigeai vers cette dernière. La seule chose que j'espérais encore, c'était que ce ne fût pas le _serpent_. Avec lui, ce serait plus que quelques douleurs tolérables. J'arrivai finalement à la porte que j'ouvris et c'est alors que mes yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes noirs aussi profonds que les miens.

Je restai bloqué sur place, la main toujours sur la poignée, incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction. Alors que mon visage et même mes yeux ne devaient pas refléter la plus petite parcelle d'émotions, les pensées et les souvenirs se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je me rappelai mes cauchemars… mais aussi certains souvenirs que je croyais avoir oubliés, tout au fond de cette folie qu'était ma vie. Des souvenirs drôles, tristes ou encore heureux qui s'étaient déroulés avant que tout ne s'écroulent brutalement comme un château de cartes trop haut. Je me rappelais encore de cette dernière soirée, la continuité même de mes hallucinations noires. Il m'avait trainé jusqu'ici alors que notre maison brulait encore. Il m'avait trainé ici et m'avait abandonné à ce pauvre fou qui mangeait tranquillement ses pâtes dans la cuisine. Il m'avait abandonné en me promettant de revenir me chercher rapidement, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il m'avait obligé à endurer toutes ces souffrances toutes ces années pour ensuite venir cogner à cette porte comme si de rien n'était? Son air impassible et trop détaché me rendait malade… presque plus encore que les sourires venimeux de mon bourreau.

Il fit un pas vers moi et me demanda quelque chose que je ne compris pas, toujours perdu dans les méandres de mon esprit. Je sortis cependant brutalement de mes pensées lorsque je sentis Kabuto apparaître derrière moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul pour laisser ce fantôme du passé entrer dans la maison. Je vis du coin de l'œil que le médecin avait cet air de maîtrise de la situation et de parfaite confiance qu'il réservait au commun des mortels, ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de respectable. Il savait parfaitement cacher son jeu.

C'est aussi ce que j'avais cru au début… Avant que la situation ne dégénère de plus en plus. Avant que…

Je suivis les deux hommes dans la cuisine, où ils prirent place tous les deux devant un couvert. Kabuto me lança un regard, un très bref regard, mais que je compris aussitôt. Je repris ma place, face à mon frère et à mon assiette presque pleine et continuai lentement de manger, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

- Alors, Itachi? Nous n'avons pas vraiment pu nous parler au téléphone, mais tu t'en sors bien, tu me disais?

Je reportai mon regard vers l'hypocrite. C'était donc bel et bien l'invité que nous attendions. Je comprenais maintenant mieux les circonstances selon lesquelles il voulait que j'aie l'air parfaitement propre et soigné… parfaitement normal quoi. Il ne voulait pas avoir honte de moi envers celui-là même qui lui avait laissé ma garde définitive. Ce que c'était ironique, quand on y pensait. De l'extérieur, tout semblait si parfait. Une belle maison, une belle voiture et une belle carrière. Lorsque l'on poussait un peu par contre… Cependant, qui aurait bien pu et aurait voulu surtout pousser suffisamment pour découvrir la sombre vérité qu'abritait cette maison et mon passé?

Mon frère prit alors la parole de sa voix grave et lui raconta ce qu'avait été sa vie pendant les cinq dernières années, son interlocuteur le questionnant parfois. J'en aurais presque ri tellement cela semblait cliché. Il avait donc vécu une petite vie tranquille comme gardien de nuit alors que la mienne dégénérait lentement, mais surement vers un enfer sur terre? Une bouffée d'animosité me traversa autant envers le médecin qu'envers mon cher grand frère. J'aurais donné tout l'or du monde pour les voir brûler de flammes noires en l'instant même. Je gardai cependant mon air neutre et presque désintéressé de la situation et continuai de manger alors que les images dans ma tête se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et sanglantes. Aussitôt que je le pourrais, je m'éclipserais dans ma chambre. J'avais bien besoin d'un nouveau remontant et ensuite je trouverais le réconfort dans le sommeil… Je l'espérais.

Le repas se termina sur une conversation anodine à laquelle je ne participai aucunement. Je savais pourtant ce que cela provoquerait. J'aurais très certainement droit à des réprimandes… et pas de celles légères, comme celles de l'après-midi. Itachi aida au rangement et je vis là l'occasion de m'éclipser subtilement. Je fouinai rapidement dans un des tiroirs, cherchant une boîte de biscuits qui y trainait. J'aurais besoin de mélanger la drogue que j'avais choisie mentalement pour ce soir avec quelque chose si je ne voulais pas que cela goûte trop mauvais. J'allais monter les marches, lorsque la voix de l'homme à lunettes me demanda de manger mon dessert avec eux. Je me retournai et lui rétorqua :

- Tu sais bien que j'ai des devoirs à faire, non?

Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien de la situation actuelle, cela aurait pu être une réplique tout à fait normale venant de l'adolescent de 16 ans que j'étais. Pour lui, c'était un véritable affront, surtout avec la pointe de sarcasme que j'avais intégrée dans ces quelques mots. Nous savions tous les deux que je n'allais plus à l'école depuis un moment déjà. Cela me vaudrait de gros ennuis plus tard, dans la soirée. Il me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et je vis au plus profond de son être que ce n'était pas négociable. De par mon comportement dépendrait si j'aurais de nouvelles marques, de leur profondeur et même si je pourrais marcher et m'asseoir correctement. La seule certitude que j'avais en ce moment, était le fait que j'aurais mal.

Je retournai m'asseoir, obéissant en silence, et laissai, avec une pointe d'hésitation, sur la table la boîte, souhaitant partager en bon garçon que j'étais. Au regard d'Itachi, je sus qu'il n'avait rien compris du tout de la situation. Cela s'était joué en moins de quelques secondes… Il n'aurait pas pu comprendre, de toute façon. De nouveau souriant et calme, Kabuto se tourna vers Itachi :

- Alors… Quelle est exactement la raison ta visite ici, Itachi?

Après avoir mangé lentement son biscuit, mon frère plongea ses yeux noirs, soulignés de profonds cernes, dans les miens. Il prit son temps avant de me proposer :

- Sasuke, viens habiter avec moi. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous abusons de la bonté du docteur Kabuto. Je peux m'occuper de toi maintenant. Tu veux bien?

Pendant un moment, un léger moment, rien ne se fit entendre. Rien du tout. Ensuite, des éclats de rire au timbre un peu hystérique se firent entendre. Je réalisai alors qu'ils venaient de moi. J'étais clairement en plein délire.


End file.
